Luke's plan
by Trinity Tree
Summary: Luke has a plan to get Jessie. Will his plan succeed or fail?


Hey guys new story, rbk2009 for the request of a Jessie x Luke fic.

Luke's point of view

Jessica Prescott, my nanny and my crush. She knows I love her but she says 'I'm to young for her'. Every night I dream of her, not all that cheesy shit about marrying her but fucking her so hard she won't walk for weeks. Anyway to achieve my dreams I have a plan a plan so good she won't see it coming. But first I need to search her room to see if I can find anything that I could use on her. Everyone is out so this should be easy. Once I get in her room I immediately look in her huge walk in closet. Jessie has this secret compartment some where- so I start looking-bingo I've got it. "Oh my god, this is sex toy heaven" I say to myself as I look in the secret compartment. Jessie is so naughty and kinky. I spot multiple sex outfits and dildos. Not to mention all the anal toys, bonding stuff and punishment tools. I grab some if the stuff then go look in her underwear drawer. I find what I expected g-string after g-string. I even found two pairs of vibrating panties- I grab a pair of the vibrating ones. "Hello? Luke!" Oh shit Jessie's back, I hear her walk upstairs so I run to my room and shove the stuff under my bed. I finish just as Jessie walks in, "Hey, Luke how are you today?"

"I'm fine what about you?"

"I'm okay but I feel weird"

"Oh you should go lie down in your room for a bit." With that she leaves , now to put my plan in action...

Jessie's point of view

I decide to take Luke's idea and go lie down but before I do I changed into more comfy clothes. First I take of my bra and thong, then I proceed to put on yoga pants and a tank top. I don't like sleeping with underwear on its just uncomfortable. I'm not that tired so I decide to read a book. After a while I do get a little sleepy, so I lay down and sleep.

Third person point of view

Once Jessie fell asleep Luke set his plan in action, he grabbed the stuff under his bed and made his way to Jessie's room. Luke knew Jessie was a deep sleeper so tying her to her bed would be easy. After tying Jessie to her bed, Luke cut her clothes off. He stared at her for a bit then shoved the dildo in her tight pussy. With the sudden penetration to her pussy Jessie immediately woke up. Luke knew Jessie was awake and used this and advantage.

"Hey Jessie are you going be a good girl and do as your told?" Jessie nods, " okay then go to your closet and get the sluttiest outfit you own don't grab any underwear." Before Jessie got up, Luke untied her a took the dildo out the dildo was quickly replaced by a mini vibrator. Once he was done he told Jessie to go. While Jessie was looking for clothes Luke started jerking off to the thought of Jessie tied to her bed. He soon came and when he did he turned the vibrator up to the highest setting. He could hear Jessie moan. He smirked. After a while Jessie comes out in a see through blouse and some booty shorts, luke knows these aren't the sluttiest clothes she owns. So he decides to get Jessie an outfit. Jessie is shocked at the outfit he brings out; a really short skirt and a skin tight cami that stops just under the breasts. Luke tells her to put it on and put no underwear on. Jessie did as she was told, the skirt was a lot shorter on Jessie if she bent over her whole pussy would be on show. "Mmm" Jessie moaned when she felt Luke take the vibrator out of her pussy. "Now Jessie as you know everyone is going to be back in a minute, so I want you to greet them like you are dressed now. I'm going to put a mini vibrator in your vagina. You okay with that", "Yes, Luke I will do as I'm told." Luke shoved the mini vibrator up Jessie's pussy without warning. Ping! The sound of the elevator. Luke tells Jessie to go. Jessie runs down the stairs and waits at the elevator. The first one to depart the elevator was zuri, Zuri didn't take any notice to Jessie's appearance. Next out Ravi. Jessie gets a reaction from Ravi, but not one you expect he dropped something on the floor and told Jessie to get it. So Jessie bent over shower her ass and pussy to Ravi, Ravi takes a picture and notices the vibrator. He walks to Jessie and tells her to turn it on. Once Jessie turned it on she was less stable then before. Emma came next, she loved Jessie's outfit so much that she took the skirt of Jessie's body leaving Jessie naked from the waste down. Finally the parents, "we are so sorry about those horny little rascals" They apologise. But then strip Jessie completely naked and take pictures of her. What surprised Jessie most was Morgan trying to shove his 9 inch cock into her vagina. When Morgan couldn't get it in due to the vibrator, he bent Jessie over and fucked her analy. Christina looked on in awe. She so desperately wanted to get involved. So she did she started licking,pinching,pulling and pulling Jessie's tits. All Jessie could do was moan and orgasm. After the little session with the parents, Morgan said "go upstairs to your room put your sexiest lingerie on and meet me back in my room in half an hour." Jessie ran back to her room. Luke was gone so she got ready for her session with Morgan

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• There you have it my Jessie and Luke oneshot. Hope you enjoy if you want I will make another chapter,let me know and I will.


End file.
